The Band of Misfits
by Scourge627
Summary: One cat from each clan join eachother to join the talent show and show off thier "fantastic" song just to be rejected by Blackstar saying "bla bla bla disqualified".
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sad Warriors Song**_

**Please read and review. **

**One day in the Thunderclan camp a ragged pelted rough came through the entrance of the camp. He wanted to tell everyone in the camp what he had to say. He found the highrock and leaped onto it and said "My name is Dr. Pussy cat. And I have something to sing to you. It goes like this; ****A- B- C - D- E- F- G- H- I- J- K- L- M- N- O- P- Q- R- S- T- U- V- W- X- Y- Z. YOU'V JUST HEARD MY SONG OF GLEE, NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME?" ****(To the tune of the ABC's)****Dr. Pussy cat nodded and stepped down from the highrock and bounded to the camp entrance without a word. He left with a flick of his tail. Nobody cared so they went on doing what they were before Dr. Pussy cat arrived. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The **__**OTHER **__**Songs**_

**When Dr. Pussy cat left, he only had one follower; Graystripe. (Of course****) He raced after Dr. Pussy cat yowling "WAIT, I WANT TO PERFORM WITH YOU." Dr. Pussy cat stopped and waited for Graystripe. When he caught up, Dr. Pussy cat asked "Ok, I guess you can come with me. DO you have any good songs to sing to other Clans?" "Well yes I do in fact. It goes like this; IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THE HARDEST STATE, I'LL HELP YOU OUT A BIT, SO ALL YOU HAVE TO DO, IS FOLLOW MY STEPS LIKE THIS… MI-SSI-SSI-PPI. SO YOUV'E HEARD IT NOW I'LL DO IT AGAIN AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK." Dr. Pussy cat was stunned bet shrugged and kept walking. Graystripe went with him to Riverclan. They walked over to their camp and found somewhere high to stand on. Graystripe sang his song and Hawkfrost followed them to Shadowclan. Hawkfrost also had a song, which was why he joined the others. Dr. Pussy cat asked Hawkfrost to sing his song so he did. "OHHH, I KNOW HOW TO TIE YOUR TAIL, TIE YOUR TAIL, TIE YOUR TAIL, OHHH, IKNOW HOW TO TIE YOUR TAIL AND THIS IS HOW YOU DO. FIRST, YOU TAKE YOUR TAIL AND TIE IT, TIE IT, TIE IT. NEXT, YOU SHOW OTHERS THAT YOU TIED YOUR TAIL, TIED YOUR TAIL, TIED YOUR TAIL. THEN, YOU TRY TO UNTIE YOUR TAIL, UNTIE YOUR TAIL, UNTIE YOUR TAIL. AND WHEN YOU DO YOU REPEAT, REPEAT, REPEAT!" Dr. Pussy cat liked it so they continued on to Shadowclan. When they got there Hawkfrost bounded ahead and jumped on a large rock. He sang his song and it rang out clear and loud. They were starting to leave when Clawface ran after them yowling about joining their band. Dr. Pussy cat asked him if he had a song also. Clawface started singing. "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR, HOW MUCH I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE, UP ABOVE THE WORLD SP HIGH, LIKE A DIMOND IN THE SKY. TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR, HOW MUCH I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE." Dr. Pussy cat nodded and went on to Windclan with his followers; Clawface from Shadowclan, Graystripe from Thunderclan, Hawkfrost from Riverclan, and Dr. Pussy cat the rough. When they got to Windclan Clawface found a tree stump in the camp, leaped onto it and sang his song better than before. They were just leaving when Morningflower followed the band and said that she wished to join. Dr. Pussy cat asked if she too had a song and if she could sing it. Morningflower did her best singing opera; "LAAALAAAADEDAAAAAFOFOFOOOOOH LAOLAOMEEEESAAAA" The cats were stunned and let her in the band.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Band**_

**After Morningflower joined the band there was almost a whole band to perform in the newly created Talent Show for Warriors and Apprentices. They just needed 3 more cats to enter the Band section. They were wandering along the kittypet fence when the band heard a sound from up above. A fat black and white jumped out and somehow knew about the band because he wished to join. 'My name is Smudge and I hear you have a small band, can I please join the band? I have a song and it goes like this; I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHICKEN AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A DUCK SO I SO I SHAKE MY BUTT, MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW. The song repeats itself as much as you want it to. So can I join please?" Dr. Pussy cat couldn't say no to Smudge's pleading eyes so he was in. The band still needed 2 singers so as they were wandering a long way they found a gorge to rest their weary paws. As the band was just settling down a yowl appeared behind them so they turned around to see 4 angry, spitting cats at the top of the gorge. Smudge thought they looked friendly so he walked up to them sang his song. Only 1 cat was not freaked out by a fat kittypet singing so he stayed when the other cats ran off. The other cat padded forward and asked if he could join them. "Hi there, my name is Billystorm and I am from Skyclan. It seems that you have a band of cats. May I join you please?" Dr. Pussy cat made sure that Billystorm had a song; "PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA, PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA. This is another repeat song so, yeah." Dr. Pussy cat was ok with it so Billystorm joined the band. The band was happy to be setting off again when they found a loner. "Hello, my name is Cody. I heard your song back there, it was nice. Actually I happen to have a song myself. If you like it may I join your band please?" Dr. Pussy cat was already in love with Cody so he told her; "Cody, you don't need a song to join our band. You are already in." Cody was overjoyed as they went back to the Thunderclan camp when it all started. When the full band got there, Thunderclan was just leaving so the cats hopped in the group of Thunderclan Warriors. At the Gathering Blackstar asked if any cats were going to enter the talent show. Only Dr. Pussy cat, Graystripe, Hawkfrost, Clawface, Morningflower, Smudge, Billystorm, and Cody stepped up together. Blackstar, with a frown on his face meowed; "Sorry, You have a Rough, Thunderclan cat, Shadowclan cat, Riverclan cat, Windclan cat, Kittypet, Skyclan cat, and A Loner in your band. When all the cats have to be in the same clan to join, those are the rules, DISQUALIFIED." All the cats in the band were heartbroken so they walked out with their head and tails down and never looked back. No cat at the gathering said a word but Blackstar had a smug grim on his face. The band broke up and the cats went back to their proper homes. And that was the end of the Band of misfits. **


End file.
